Snow
by ChocoKitty999
Summary: Do you know what it like to have your life be turned upside down. Gumi no longer have control of her life. After years of pain and abuse, she finally be free. Only one way to do that. To go to "Heartbreak Bridge" and end everything there. It the only way. One-shot. Warning: Character death. Mentions of addiction and other abuses.


**A/N: I know I know. But this plot bunny won't stop bothering me. I promise to work on Change. I already started the second paragraph. The first paragraph is where I talk about the stuff that happened. Anyway enjoy.**

**Warning: Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. The day I do own it is the day I will be struck with lighting and live and win the lottery the same day. **

* * *

Gumi walked through the cold street. She embraced the cold bitter wind. She got strange looks from passersby. Probably cause it the middle of winter and she only wearing a thin red t-shirt and knee length acid wash jeans. Gumi ignored everyone. She kept on walking towards the bridge that connects the town and the forest. Gumi eyes widened when she saw _them_. Her eyes watered but did not fall. Gumi kept on walking faster. The faster to the bridge the better.

_5 things to do before I die By Gumi Megurine (Not in order)_

_1. Go to Hatsune's Cafe for a last meal._

_2. Leave a final note for Rin, my BFF since high school. Check_

_3. Visit the movies theater and tell my manager I quit. Check._

_4. Buy that orange teddy bear for that little homeless girl, Yuki. Check_

_5. Confront Gumo. Check _

Gumo hated her. He told her to die already. Gumi got her answer. She was just a toy to Gumo. He left her for her supposedly "best friend" Rin Kagamine. Gumi walked into Hatsune's Cafe. Miku was there greeted each customer. Miku was loveable, bit of a tsundere, and cheery. Gumi sat by herself by a window. Her waiter was Mikou.

"Can I get you something or do you need more time?" asked Mikou in a bored way.

"I'll have a chocolate and nut covered croissant and carrot juice." said Gumi. Mikou nodded walking away. Gumi ran to the bathroom. She threw up.

She cried. She was pregnant, disowned by her family, kicked out of her house, her boyfriend dumped her and refused to believe he the father, her best friend is now dating her boyfriend and kicked her to the curb. She was a month behind rent and got addicted to prescription drugs. Gumi cried. She quickly changed since she has vomit on her. She put on a black turtleneck,brown baggy pants and orange boots. She put on her red earmuffs.

She came back to her table as soon Mikou came. He gave her food.

"Thank you." said Gumi weakly.

"That all?" asked Mikou.

"No thanks, I'll pay now." said Gumi digging in her carrot shaped clutch.

"Alright that five dollars and eighty cents." said Mikou. Gumi handed him her money. He left and Gumi began eating. She was eating slowly, savoring each taste. After all this is her last meal. She savored each gulp of carrot juice. She left the cafe and walked to the cafe. Surely, her rent's owner must've found the note she left. Gumi made it to the bridge. It was called "Heartbreak Bridge". It where relationships ends. And the most popular place to commit suicide. Gumi held her breath. She dropped her clutch into the icy cold rippling water.

Gumi got on the railings. Her arms spread out. A twisted sad smile on her face. After her mom died, being sexually abused by her dad, neglectful stepmother, being bullied for her whole life, her boyfriend getting her pregnant then denying he the father, dumped her, dating her former BFF Rin, and getting addicted to prescription pain killers, she finally be free. She felt herself falling forward. The sad small smile on her face. Tears running down her cheeks. A car pulled up.

"GUMI!"

"I'm sorry I was born." was Gumi last words before she broke her neck when she fell into the water. The hand outstretched didn't make it in time. The hand belonged to Gumo Kamui. He stared into the icy cold water. Her body at the bottom of the river. The police are already trying to recover her body. Tears fell down his face. Gumo tightly held the note in his hand.

_Dear Gumo,_

_I already know you'll probably burn this up since it from me. Well I wrote this to tell that I did the world a favor like you said. Why did I do to deserve to live? So don't pity or feel bad. I'm free now. Finally, free. It not your fault. Getting addicted to prescription pain killers was the straw that broke the camel's back. Gumo, I love you. I always have and always will. Have a good life._

_-Gumi Megpoid._

_P.S. I'll miss you. _


End file.
